Biometrics is an authentication technique that identifies individuals using specific biometric information associated with a person's body. The biometric information used for the biometric authentication includes fingerprint, voice, face, iris, palm, vein, and the like.
On the other hand, a biometric technique using vein shows high security because replication is almost impossible. The related art biometric technique using the vein is a technique for recognizing a shape of a vein of a user's back of a hand or the user's wrist, and is configured to identify the user using an image obtained by capturing the vein after irradiating infrared rays to a portion of the vein of the back of the hand or the wrist.
However, the related art biometric technique using the vein is limited only to the use of the vein of the user's back of the hand or the user's wrist, and there are some limitations in diversifying fields to which such biometric technique can be applied.